073114SeriadKate
02:08 CA: Seriad approaches Kate, looking rather hopeful. "H-Hi! Uh... Kate!" 02:08 AA: "Hello, Seriad. How is your car coming along?" 02:09 CA: She turns towards the monstrosity, "Uh... Well. I... guess." 02:09 CA: "How's yours?" 02:09 AA: "I think I messed up with my last Alchemization, but I kept the card for the previous iteration, so I think it'll turn out fine." 02:10 CA: "T-That's good!" 02:12 AA: "Be careful out there, Seriad. That track looks dangerous." 02:13 CA: "Yeah... It really does. And my car kind of creeps me out a little, actually..." 02:13 AA: "Can I see it?" 02:13 AA: Kate stands. 02:14 CA: "Uh sure," She walks over to the Glitchmobile, "Here it is..." 02:15 AA: Kate stares at it blankly. 02:15 AA: "Good job, it's certainly terrifying." 02:15 CA: "I don't think I should have combined it with that fob watch..." 02:16 AA: "No, probably not, but I don't think mine is any better." 02:17 CA: "Heh... Yeah..." 02:19 AA: She takes her to the Legendary Yatagarafuckyou. 02:19 AA: "What do you think?" 02:22 CA: "It's... nice?" 02:22 AA: She grins. "It's perfectly unsettling." She crosses her arms proudly. 02:23 CA: "Good job!" 02:27 AA: She looks at Seriad and stares at her for a moment. 02:29 CA: Seriad frowns, "W-What... What is it?" 02:30 AA: She blushes and turns back to the car. "Nothing you're just..." She blushes a bit. "Really pretty." 02:31 CA: Seriad turns a shade of teal as well, "T-Thank you..." 02:32 CA: "You're... you're pretty too!" 02:33 AA: "...How did we become Matesprits? Before, I mean." 02:35 CA: "I... Don't know actually... It just sort of happened! I think we like, bonded over Kikate or something? I'm just not sure..." 02:35 AA: "Well, we don't have that to bond over anymore." She makes a :/ face. 02:38 CA: Seriad frowns even harder, "W-We can still get back together though... right?" 02:39 AA: "I'm not sure, Seriad. I'm trying, but right now, you're just attractive, not much else. I don't know you." She frowns too. 02:43 CA: "Oh. O-Okay...." 02:44 AA: "I'm sorry." 02:45 CA: "No! No! It's... fine. We just... We just have to get to know eachother!" Seriad stares at the ground, "Right?" 02:48 AA: She doesn't know what to say. "...Maybe?" 02:50 CA: "Maybe?" She sniffles (curl up, try not to cry, cry alot) 02:51 AA: "Hey... please don't cry..." Kate has no idea what to do. 02:56 CA: Seriad buries her face in her hands, "We're never going to get back together again, are we?" 03:00 AA: "Ugh." She massages her temples. "You're really pathetic, you know that?" 03:00 CA: She looks up at Kate, "W-What?" 03:02 AA: "I know I don't remember what kind of person you were before now, but you just look like a shipwreck of a person right now." ((HAHA SHIPWRECK)) She crosses her arms. "It's really getting on my nerves and to answer your question, no, I don't think we're going to get back together like before." She's quite cross. 03:04 CA: Seriad straightens up and looks Kate in the eye, "Kate, what?" 03:06 AA: "You probably think that since we were together before, I have some kind of an obligation to get together with you, but for all I know you could have just shown up here and everyone's fucking with me. I don't like this and I don't like you." 03:08 CA: Seriad honestly doesn't know what to say, she isn't sure if she's hurt, or angry at these CHOICE WORDS Kate is using, if she's trying to get in a black relationship doesn't she know Seriad is with Ryspor? "I-I-I..." 03:08 AA: Little does Seriad know, Kate has never been in a Black relationship and doesn't really understand what that shit entails. 03:09 CA: "Kate... I-I'm black with Ryspor." 03:09 AA: "You. What?" 03:09 AA: This information whizzes over her head. 03:10 AA: "What does that mean?" 03:10 CA: Seriad is now a little agitated, "It means I already have a Kismesis you brain dead bitch." 03:11 AA: "And why the fuck would I want to be your Kismesis? 03:12 AA: I don't think I could stand to be around you long enough for that to work out. You're presumptuous and it's making me really... really dislike you!" 03:12 CA: "Oh god, do you even understand how troll relations even work anyways?" 03:14 CA: Seriad PINCHES THE BRIDGE OF HER NOSE, "Kate, look, I love you. I'm really trying not to hate you right now." 03:16 AA: "Yea, well I don't fucking know who you are, so fucking... shut up!" She takes a step forward. "I'm just sick of it." 03:18 CA: "No! You shut up! It's obvious you're to DENSE to even remember anything! So this whole thing was POINTLESS!" 03:20 AA: "YOU'RE the one PUSHING yourself on me like I'm supposed to suddenly remember and just dissolving into SOBS whenever I try to get anywhere with you!" She's absolutely livid. "It's a shame you're so fucking pretty!" 03:24 CA: "GOD DAMMIT KATE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GET ANYWHERE! EVERY TIME WE TALK LITERALLY ALL YOU DO IS FUCKING... STARE AT ME!" 03:28 AA: "What the fuck am I supposed to SAY?! You're the one who has to fill me in on the shit I'm APPARENTLY missing here, but you can't fucking do it because you're just a FLIMSY. FUCKING. FLOWER." 03:33 CA: "UGH!" She forcefully yanks Kate towards her and presses her lips against Kate's "This isn't what I had in mind..." She mumbles quietly, 03:34 AA: Kate agressively kisses back, grabbing Seriad's shoulders and squeezing them hard, really hard. Painfully hard. If she had claws Seriad would be bleeding. 03:38 CA: Seriad shivers in delight, She breaks away from the kiss and clears her throat, "Well then. Uh..." 03:39 AA: Kate looks shocked. "What the fuck was that?" 03:40 CA: "It's called a kismesistude, honey. It's what happens when two trolls hate eachother very much to where it becomes this sick, fucked up... thing that's actually kind of hot. She waggles her eyebrows 03:41 AA: "And... you said you were... already doing that with Ryspor?" 03:42 CA: She blushes, remebering RYSPOR, "Y-Yes. Fuck, I just kissed you." 03:43 AA: "...What do we do?" 03:43 AA: Kate blushes too. That was... hot." 03:46 CA: She grins, "Wanna do it again?" 03:47 AA: She roughly tackles her and starts snogging her harder than before. 03:48 CA: Seriad tugs at Kates hair, 'It's something' she thinks. 03:52 AA: KAte comes up from breath. "I've never felt like this before." 03:53 CA: "Get used to it." Seriad replies and rolls over to where she is on top of Kate. 03:55 CA: THey probably did the h8 thing. The End.